Tarla
Tarla is an adventurous, brave, Ixi. She has a shop on Terror Mountain and gives away things using links provided on the Neopets' toolbar, which is only available for download to IE AND firefox users. Shop of Mystery At Tarla's Shop of Mystery, you purchase a bag, not knowing what's in it. The prices you pay are totally random in reference to the item you receive. Prices range from 200 NP- 10,000 NP; there is no telling how good an item will be beforehand. If you get a junk item, she will apologize, but it is not often the item is that great. When it is though, it is really good! Tarla only lets you buy a bag every minute and a half so as to give others a chance. Bags that are the same price may have completely different types of items in them. It could be something great, like a rainbow rug, or it could be yet another pile of dung. All in all though, it's the mystery you're paying for, because mystery is fun! When you buy a mystery bag from Tarla you will receive the Tarla - Shop of Mystery Avatar. You can visit the Shop of Mystery here Toolbar One of the features of the Toolbar is the Alert button which will flash yellow at random intervals for a couple of minutes. Clicking on this button, while it is flashing will take you to the giveaway page where Tarla may give you an item. To find out if Tarla is coming today Visit an old giveaway page, here to see whether Tarla will be giving items away today. It will either say "Tarla isn't at the prize warehouse right now. She'll send you a message on your toolbar when she gets back." or "Tarla is busy with her other chores today. Make sure you have the Toolbar installed so you'll know when she is back!". The first of these indicates Tarla will be around at some point, the latter means Tarla won't be coming today. Her Giveaways If you get to her warehouse at the beginning of her drop, you will receive her main prize. Everybody gets the same prize for the main item. After a random period of time (no more than a couple of minutes usually) the main prize turns into a dropped item. The dropped item is completely random, and is different for everyone. The main item tends to deflate in price dramatically due to the large supply of the item entering Neopia, so because of this many people wait for the drop. You should be aware that you can only get one prize per day, and the drop is not guaranteed to be better than the main prize. Secret Laboratory Maps, Paint Brushes,and Dubloons have all been given out previously as the main prize. Items *Tarla Bobblehead *Tarla Inspired Staff *Tarla Lyre *Tarla Mirror *Tarla Plushie *Tarla Squirty Toy *Tarla Travel Pillow *Tarla Travel Toothbrush *Tarla Wig with Horns *Tarlas Mysterious Travels *Tarlas Mystery Meal *Tarlas Scarf *Tarlas Staff *Tarlas Travel Photo Album *Tarlas Underground Workshop Background *Traveling Tarla Garden Gnome Other You can read about Tarla here Category:Characters Category:Ixi